


Heat of the Moment

by lilian_ariana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilian_ariana/pseuds/lilian_ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ASOIAF kinkmeme prompt: "Jaime/Loras - They can't have what they really want, but sometimes they can have each other. Angsty, desperate sex, and a tiny bit of comfort."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

Neither of them could really say how it had started.

One moment, they had just been sniping at each other, trading thinly veiled insults like they had for weeks. Jaime couldn't even remember what comment it was that finally made him snap and had him slamming the younger knight into the nearest wall with every intention of poundng a fist into his pretty face. He certainly couldn't remember how he'd instead ended up smashing his lips against Loras Tyrell's and shoving his tongue into the boy's mouth. Maybe it had seemed like the only possible way to shut him up at the time.

All he remembered was the desperate little moan from Loras' lips, equally desperate hands frantically tearing at each other's clothes, his fingers tangled in Loras' hair, the feeling of another man's cock against his own, quick feverish thrusts into a sword-calloused hand and a climax that left them both breathless.

After, they didn't look at each other, just quickly straightened their clothes and walked away.   
But when next their eyes met, days later across a crowded room, the memory sparked heat between them and a repetition of the encounter followed in short order. It wouldn't remain the last.

Over time, the feverish urgency of the first few times lessened somewhat. They never voiced their wants and needs aloud, yet learned to anticipate them in each other. Sometimes they were almost gentle, though neither of them would have admitted it.

Loras never asked who Jaime fantasized about behind closed eyes, whether it was his sister's lips around his cock he thought of when it was Loras on his knees before him. And when sometimes in a moment of extasy Renly's name slipped off Loras' lips, Jaime pretended not to hear.

Neither of them could have what they really wanted, but sometimes, for a little while, what they had was enough.


End file.
